


【翔润】鸿门宴

by youeatricelema



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Summary: 未完
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

斑比第一次参加抢劫的时候完全一头雾水。他被他的大哥田中义强行带着——这位身型魁梧的男人在前一天刚拉他进组，第二天就开着一辆二手车兴致勃勃的带他去抢一家外观破旧不堪的赌场。

他说混黑道就像打游戏，要从杀小怪开始攒经验升级，斑比就是他在这场游戏中的名字。这名字让他感到滑稽可笑，可他初来乍到，即便对此心有不满也只能接受。他们下了车，越过破烂的集装箱走向靠海的废旧仓库。这家小赌场就开在仓库里，连招牌都没有，田中义保证就算斑比没什么经验，两个人也足够应付这种低级情况，虽然抢不到太多钱，也能吃顿好的。

天色尚早，还不是赌场开放的时间，他们毫无防备的推开门，却看见本应空无一人的赌场正中有两个人在玩德州扑克。正对着他们的那位看起来年纪不大，注视着牌面一副志在必得的神情，靠在脚边的棒球棍沾了些土，倒让他像个刚结束社团活动的高中生。背对着他们的男人穿着修身的浅蓝色衬衫，看起来价值不菲，外套搭在椅背上，不确定里面有没有枪。但斑比猜测里面是有的，光看背影他也觉得那个人并非善类。

“不许动！都用手抱头！”田中义并不惊慌，掏出一把老旧的手枪指着他们。那枪有些年头了，贸然开枪甚至有炸膛的风险。斑比看着暗暗觉得好笑，他一个黑帮，竟然说着警察的台词。

“斑比，我来捆这两个，你去把那个荷官绑起来。”

那个荷官——他其实第一眼就注意到那个荷官。他深邃的五官带着混血感，微笑的样子却是个十足的昭和美人。斑比不知道自己为什么会这么形容一个男人，可他确实这么想了。这让他在田中义用“斑比”来称呼他的时候感到难堪。莫名其妙的，他想给这个人留下更沉稳点儿的印象。

“虽然很冒昧，但请允许我确认一下，先生，你们知道这是谁的地盘吗？”

他的声音很不错，带着点鼻音，听起来像是撒娇。

“我们不管这是谁的地盘。”田中义忙着去捆那两个赌客，头也不抬的催促着。“斑比，你在磨蹭什么？”

“抱歉，抱歉。”斑比拿出准备好的麻绳，那位荷官就乖乖的转过身任他捆着。他皮肤很白，背过手去露出一小截细嫩的手腕。

“别绑那么紧，好吗？我的皮肤很敏感，我不想在上面留疤。”

荷官侧过头来对他说。他们离的很近，荷官的发尾差点蹭到他的鼻尖。他庆幸自己把脸遮的严严实实，不然那荷官就会发现他的脸红的像一块烙铁。

“我会轻一点。”斑比说。他才不舍得勒疼那双好看的手腕。然后他带着荷官蹲到墙角去，就在那两个赌客的旁边。田中义拿出黑色的胶带，要把他们的嘴粘住。

“没必要吧，田中哥。”斑比对他的行为有些反感。“我们只要拿了桌子上的钱走就行了。”

“不，斑比，正经的抢劫就应该这样。”田中义说着扯开了胶带，荷官抬起头来，轻轻皱起了眉头。

“我不喜欢胶带的味道，先生。”

“现在可不是你能选择的时候。”田中义笑起来，又做出大发慈悲的样子给了他一个诉说的机会。“你可以先把想说的话说完，说完我再封你的嘴。”

荷官叹了口气，表情却显得漫不经心。

“相叶くん，你在J-7-3-2杂花公共牌拿了A7，就不该再跟注了。”他对旁边穿衬衫的男人解释。“这样只会输的更多。”

“没办法啊，我好像总是学不会德州扑克，得小和再多教教我。”被叫做相叶的男人摇了摇头，露出一脸惋惜。

“无所谓了，反正现在钱都是他们的了。”少年望着桌角。他的棒球棍还靠在那儿。

“现在可不是给你们聊天的时候。”田中义听得没头没脑，不耐烦的打断了他们，随后粗暴的用胶带粘住了他们的嘴。

这些人都没有要反抗的意思，可田中义还是让斑比在墙角看着他们，自己拿着麻袋去一边把成沓的钱都装进去。

“没想到这小赌场还有几个有钱人。”

田中义背对着他们边拿钱边念叨，在这个空档里，荷官有意无意的用肩膀蹭了蹭斑比的大腿。

斑比低下头去，荷官也回望他。黑色的胶带和他的肤色形成了强烈的反差。但他并没有更进一步的请求，或者说暗示。他只是抬头看着，目光穿透遮盖面部的布料，让斑比觉得自己的脸又烧了起来。

田中义的回身干脆的打断了他们的对视。他拎着一小麻袋钱，拉着斑比走出了仓库。

“今天收获挺大的，你小子运气不错。”田中义看起来很兴奋，脸上都泛着红光。

“那些人呢？不给他们解开吗？”斑比跟在后面，脑子里全是那个荷官的脸。

“我是在教你抢劫，明白吗？标准的抢劫就该是这个流程，等你哪天自己单干了，再增添什么花样也不迟。”

田中义驳回了他的异议。他们又坐上了那辆二手车，车尾突突的排着尾气驶离海岸。斑比抱着那袋钱坐在副驾，落日的霞光从海边烧起来了，他拉下蒙脸的布，感觉自己的脸烫的像天边的云霞。

“有两颗小痣。”他没头没尾的嘀咕了一句，“他的唇边有两颗小痣。”

“你说什么？”田中义伸了伸脖子，往左打了方向盘。“别出神了，快数数有多少钱。”

斑比听话的打开了袋子数那些钞票。这不是什么困难的工作，那些钞票早就工工整整的按沓捆好。他一叠一叠的数过去，突然从钞票里掉出一个硬币大小的筹码。

“田中哥，你怎么把筹码也带出来了。”斑比把圆形的筹码放在手里掂量了一下。那枚筹码意外的做工不错，边缘印着淡粉的五瓣樱花。

“这赌场挺有情趣，筹码边还印着樱花。”斑比又对着光仔细瞧了瞧。“蛮可爱的。”

“印着什么？”田中义突然绷起了脸。他猛的踩了刹车，抢过筹码对着光查看。

窗外的光线有些暗了，他好不容易才看清上面的纹路，突然像泄了气的皮球一样瘫软在车座上。斑比看他脸色苍白，额角不住的流着汗，不由得也害怕起来。

“田中哥？这是怎么了？”

“完了，我们完了。”田中义痛苦的捂住了脸，肩膀耸动着，过了很久才平静下来。

“这是樱井家的赌场。”天已经完全暗下来了。田中义掏出打火机，抖着手在黑夜里点了一支烟。“我们抢了樱井组的赌场…你知道这意味着什么，斑比。我们完了。”

即使是头一天混黑道，斑比对樱井组也有所耳闻。这个成长速度惊人的暴力团伙，用三年的时间垄断了整个东京的军火贸易，吞并了大大小小的赌场，迅速登上了黑道的顶点。能这样疾速扩张的组织手段自然是狠辣的，明目张胆的抢了他们的钱，难能有什么好下场。

因此之后的几天他们都在惊惶中度过。田中义每天早晨醒来都要摸摸自己的脉搏，才能确认自己真的多活了一天。相较之下斑比的恐惧却少得多，他还没能真正接触黑道的惨烈，对死亡的理解也很有限。他只为此困扰了三天，发现自己还好好活着，又忍不住惦记起别的事来。

他总想着那个荷官。后悔没能多和他聊上几句，甚至没问出他的名字。这让他心痒难耐的在第四天又跑到仓库旁边去。他不敢再贸然闯进赌场，只能在旁边等着，一直等傍晚那个人才从仓库走了出来。他穿着银灰色的马甲，修身的黑色西裤衬得腿型修长。他走过深蓝的集装箱，走出暗黄的沙地，经过那些灰白街道上锗红或墨青的招牌，在挂着白底黑字的纸灯笼的拐角转弯，轻轻推开了一扇锈色的铁门。

然后他的身影隐匿在铁门里。斑比快走两步跟上，踟蹰了一会儿，还是鼓起勇气推门走了进去。门内光线昏暗，旋转向下的楼梯一直通到光亮处。他下了楼梯，视野才宽阔起来，内室前半部是酒吧的陈设，深处似乎放着几张台球桌。

“欢迎光临。”那个荷官此时就站在吧台后面，在斑比走进来的时间里给自己戴了一个红色的小领结，然后像个合格的酒保那样倒了一扎啤酒端到他面前，笑盈盈的做了自我介绍。

“松本润。您的名字是？”

“斑比。你可以叫我斑比。”斑比坐在了吧台旁边，松本润的笑映在他眼睛里，从虹膜映射到大脑，顺着血液循环握紧了他的心脏。

“很可爱的名字。”松本润礼貌的称赞了一句，然后就一直站在那里擦杯子。他擦的很仔细，斑比盯着他修长的手指愣神，却在目光挪开的间隙意外的对上了他的视线。

“你在看什么？”

“没什么。”斑比猛的灌了一口啤酒来掩饰自己的尴尬。

“你不太擅长说谎。”松本润又笑起来。他嘴角的弧度很圆润，眉眼也弯弯的。

“那你愿不愿意告诉我，你跟了我三条街到这里，是为了什么？”

松本润撑着下巴贴近他的脸，表情说不出是玩味还是戏谑。斑比有些慌乱，捏了一把自己的大腿才勉强冷静下来。他知道现在掩饰实在是没什么意思，只能回忆着自己看过的告白场面，努力从中筛选一个来配合现在的氛围。

“因为、因为我喜欢你，这有什么问题吗？”他最终还是只逞强又干瘪的抛出这一句话，刚染了没多久的金发被汗沾湿在鬓角，让他显出一种幼稚的急切。

“不，没有，没什么问题。”松本润忍住笑意，抬起下巴示意他看身后。有个男人沉默在沙发的阴影里，盯着电脑屏幕，看不出什么表情。

“樱井组，你有听说过吗？”松本润柔声细语的在他耳边说，像是在讲睡前故事。“他们的组长樱井翔，喏，就是坐在那里的那个人，是我的男朋友。”

他用食指戳了戳斑比的脸颊，“你可以大声点把刚才的话再说一遍，或者你再靠近点就可以吻到我，这对我倒没什么损失。”他的指尖划过去，指着沙发里的那个人。“但是他可能会生气哦。然后你大概会很痛，在楼梯口就叫的很惨，没办法好好走出门，也有可能会死。”

他温柔的笑颜让人分不清这是威胁还是玩笑。斑比有些无措的愣在当下，和松本润保持着这样暧昧的距离，直到有个人拍了拍他的肩膀。

“别听他胡说，我哪有那么可怕。”是樱井翔。他走过来靠在吧台上，捏了一把松本润的下巴。松本润隔着吧台蹭了蹭他的掌心，像午后慵懒的猫。

“还是我们先聊聊你抢了我赌场的事？”樱井翔的目光从松本润身上移开，眉毛微微上挑，上下的打量着斑比的脸。

斑比看着这两个人，掩饰不住自己的局促和慌乱。这样的局面超出了他处理的范围，他开始觉得自己真的会死在这个酒吧里，被这个看起来温和有礼的人杀掉，理由是觊觎他的恋人，或者是抢劫他的赌场。

“你可别吓他了。”最终是松本润打破了僵局。“看这个小可怜，都快哭出来了。”

“就该教训教训他才好。”在一旁打台球的人也靠了过来。斑比认出他，是那天穿着淡蓝色衬衫的人。

“都怪他，害我不能把钱输给小和。”

“我可没见过用输钱来讨人欢心的。”松本润从吧台里走出来，一群人又坐回沙发上。

“别紧张，斑比。其实我们是想请你帮个忙的。”松本润了抿一口杯里的酒。那是樱井翔刚刚在喝的，斑比猜那大概是一杯威士忌。

“我？我进组还不到一周，而且是没什么名气的小组织。”斑比扯了扯衣角，又无所适从的把手放在了膝盖上。

“我想我大概帮不到你们什么…”

“没关系，这个事情很简单。”樱井翔耐心的跟他解释。“你只需要装作我去参加一个酒会——因为同时段我还有更重要的事要做。当然你不需要担心太多，只保证不被识破就行。”

“是不能推脱的酒会？”

“不，是我们需要你来拖住他们。”樱井翔拍了拍在一边的相叶的肩膀。“到时候他会帮你。”

相叶咧开嘴，对他露出十六颗牙的笑来。

“可为什么是我？”斑比心里抗拒这件事。说真的，他并不想在这条路上越陷越深。

“因为你们长得像啊。”松本润偏过头看着他。斑比这才第一次正视樱井翔的脸。

这他妈的。简直是一模一样。

“你好好考虑一下。这比你跟着那个田中义混要好的多。”松本润撑着下巴回忆，忍不住又想笑出来。“他怎么说来着？抢劫的标准步骤？”

斑比的脸色一阵红一阵白。他羞愧的攥着拳头，不知道怎么做才可以挽回一点面子。

“你可以考虑一下，如果愿意的话，明天再来这儿告诉我们。”松本润站起身，做出了送客的姿势。斑比乖乖的站起来，松本润一路送他到门口，在狭窄的空间里为他拉开了门。

“耳钉不错。”

他听见松本润的声音在背后响起，然后门锁的齿轮转动，他们又被隔绝在两个空间里。

“怎么，还真看上他了？”松本润坐回沙发上，樱井翔轻轻的捏着他的后颈。

“开什么玩笑。”

松本润闭上眼睛，换了个舒服的姿势窝在樱井翔怀里。相叶又拿起了球杆，杆头撞击白球的声音清脆，树脂质的彩色球体相互碰撞着摩擦桌案，然后纷纷滚动落袋。

“Bravo！”


	2. Chapter 2

斑比第二次站在那扇铁门前时，一只黑猫从巷口蹿过去了。它撞到一个垃圾桶，“咚”的一声闷响。

这让他悬在半空的手有片刻的停滞，消防栓的铁锈味混着雨后潮湿的水汽后知后觉的钻进他鼻子里。他记起昨夜下了雨，把他放在窗台上的球鞋淋湿了。他收回球鞋的时候发现旁边落了一朵淡色的花，花蕊里存的那滴雨水透亮，就像松本润的眼睛——他一想到那个人，迟疑在半空的手就又动了起来。门没有上锁，很轻易就被推开了。

铁制楼梯表面凸起的纹路让他的脚底感到微弱的颠簸，顺着楼梯转弯，松本润并没有在吧台里站着。他走下最后一级台阶，看到樱井翔坐在沙发上读报纸，松本润面向内躺在他的大腿上，肩背起伏均匀。见他过来，樱井翔把食指放在唇边，做了一个噤声的手势。

于是斑比轻手轻脚的在他们对面坐下，樱井翔的报纸又翻过一页。安稳的气氛持续了三秒，上方的门突然被推开。斑比猜那个人用力过猛撞到了手指，他一边嘶嘶的吸着气一边跑下来，脚步又急又快。

“翔ちゃん，藤岛的事我查到了！”

松本润的肩膀明显耸动了一下，抓过樱井翔手中的报纸就往背后扔去。斑比机灵的缩了缩脖子，那份报纸擦着他的头皮，准确无误的砸在了跑来的相叶雅纪脸上。

“有什么重要的事不能等我睡醒再说？”松本润一脸不快的坐起来，樱井翔在他身后抿着嘴勉强止住了笑意。相叶雅纪把散在地面的报纸捡起来，嘿嘿笑着挤到斑比身边去。

“我这不是没看到嘛。”他拍了拍斑比的肩膀。“你别生气，斑比还在这呢。”

斑比对上了松本润的眼神，看着他愠怒的脸色缓和下来，闭上眼又窝回樱井翔怀里。

“来了啊。”

松本润懒洋洋的和他打了个招呼，语气一点也不意外。这也难怪，斑比想，他这么聪明，昨天自己看过去的眼神有多热切，今天他就能有多笃定。

松本润就这么睡着了一般的闭着眼睛，直到相叶雅纪在一边悉悉索索的整理好了报纸，才又起来重新打量斑比的脸。他看的很细致，目光确认过斑比每一处面部细节，最后停在他左耳上。

“把耳钉摘了吧。”松本润站起来，带斑比向酒吧深处走去。“先去换个衣服试试。”

斑比跟着他起身，听到身后的相叶松了口气，又开始和樱井说起藤岛的事。卫生间在台球桌和吧台间拐角里，斑比走过去才发现这家地下酒吧的空间比他想象中还要大一点。他换上松本润递给他的西装，上面有一点残留的木质香，应该是樱井翔平时会穿的，套在他身上略微大了一些。松本润帮他用别针粗略的修正了尺寸，又整了整衣领。斑比闻得到他身上清甜的柑橘香。

“你很好闻。”斑比对他说。微妙的距离感让他觉得自己在对他耳语。

“是吗。”松本润笑起来，抬起手腕闻了闻。

“翔ちゃん也很喜欢这款。”

“对，”樱井翔在这时微笑着走过来，“我很喜欢。”

他转了个身，和斑比并排站在松本润面前。“像吗？”

松本润向后撤了两步，目光在两个人脸上游移。樱井翔身材结实些，嘴唇更薄，面部线条也更锋利。除去这些，也不说西装搭配金发的违和，松本润仍然觉得斑比哪里差点儿。

“你的眼神，斑比。”他终于找到了违和感的来源。“你别这么看着我，像路边等着被人捡走的小奶狗。”

他捧着斑比的脸扭向樱井翔。“看看这个人，他可不会露出这么可怜的眼神。”

樱井翔稍微偏过头和斑比对视。斑比看着那双和自己如出一辙的圆眼睛，试图从里面捕捉到可以模仿的情绪。很快他发现自己失败了，这个人的眼神像结了薄冰的湖面，冰面下偶尔闪过的游鱼也不过是无法捕捉的阴影。

“能明白吗？”樱井翔把松本润的手拿下来握在掌心，看着斑比的表情似笑非笑。

该打他一拳才好。斑比忿忿的想。他从前不知道这张脸这么让人窝火。

“不行也没关系。酒会在两周后，我们有时间慢慢来。”松本润帮他把别针从西装上拆下来。“西装会按你的尺寸再定做一套，今天你就先穿自己的衣服。”

“今天？今天有什么事要做吗？”斑比解开一颗衬衫的扣子。他觉得自己的脖子被勒的有些难受。

“去视察工作啊，樱井先生。”樱井翔托付重任似的拍了拍他的肩膀。“你换好衣服我们就出发。”

松本润挽着樱井翔的胳膊出去等他。

“瞧他的肩膀，溜肩的弧度都和你一模一样。”

松本润的声音总让他感到甜腻。斑比听见他们的轻笑，对着镜子努力做出严肃的表情。

是不太像樱井翔。这让他嫉妒又沮丧。

他换回自己的衣服，由松本润带着向酒吧更深处走。松本穿着紧身的牛仔裤，斑比跟在他身后，尽管想要掩饰，目光还是会情不自禁的落在他随着脚步扭动的窄腰和挺翘的臀上。樱井翔正和相叶雅纪正靠在台球桌一侧商量着什么，看到他们经过，和相叶叮嘱几句也跟了上来。

“无论在哪里，最重要的就是别做不合时宜的事。比如两周后的酒会上，千万别只顾着吃个没完。”樱井翔搂过他的肩，语气像个温和兄长。

“而现在，你最不该做的就是盯着别人的屁股看个不停。”

斑比窘迫的移开了目光，松本润走在前面，没太在意他们的谈话。这个由地下室改造的酒吧尽头停着一辆车，车头对着陡峭的上坡。松本润按了遥控，上坡的顶点穿来棘轮转动声。天色还没完全暗下去，升起的卷帘门外露出一小块灰白的红色城市。

“我来开车。”松本润坐进驾驶座，樱井翔替斑比拉开后排的车门，对他比了一个“请”的姿势，然后自己坐在了副驾。

“我来跟你讲讲今天需要做什么。”樱井翔系好安全带，车也平稳的驶入街道。“你知道，我们在做军火生意。但最近运输环节出了点问题，我猜是因为那个叫藤岛的。”

“就是刚刚相叶吵醒我的时候叫的那个藤岛。”松本润忍不住在一边补充。

“对，就是他。我们去找他聊聊。”

“那我需要做些什么？”斑比这才意识到自己坐在黑道头子的车上。这次不是去温习抢劫步骤，是真的有事可做。

“你看着就好。”樱井翔从副驾回头看了他一眼，那张稚气未脱的脸上带着点显而易见的兴奋。“或者你想做点什么也行。今天很轻松，允许你自由发挥。”

“你也可以试着观察一下这位樱井组长，作为两周后的模仿素材。”等红灯的间隙，松本润把手搭在身边人的肩上。樱井翔偏过头，就被他翘起的食指戳了脸。

“别看他的脸软的像仓鼠屁股，实际上厉害着呢。”

红灯还剩20秒。信号灯的冷光透过挡风玻璃折射到樱井翔的微微弯起的眼睛里。意外地，斑比发现他眼中的薄冰短暂的消融了，化成温柔的水流向松本润的方向。这一刻斑比突然感到愧疚。都是自己在车上的缘故，才害他们错过了一个20秒的吻。

他们的目的地是那座靠海的旧仓库，就是斑比第一次见到松本润的那间赌场。腥咸的海风吹得斑比头发乱蓬蓬的，他缩着脖子跨过那些集装箱，背后有海鸥在鸣叫。

“你们为什么非要挑个这样的地方？”他快走两步，跨过那些不平石头跟在樱井翔身侧。

“就是这样的地方才方便清理。”樱井翔推开门，斑比跳进去，理了理被吹乱的头发。

“挡好你的脸。”松本润走在最后，往斑比头上扣了顶棒球帽。“你可是我们的秘密武器。”

他们从空荡荡的赌桌旁经过，走进后半部的房间。比起破旧的外部，房间内的装潢明显高端了不少。一个梳着七三分的男人坐在下垂的水晶灯下抽烟，看见他们进来，立刻站起来标准的45度鞠躬。

“樱井组长，您来了。”

樱井翔点了点头，坐在他的对面。松本润跟过去和他坐在同侧，斑比低着头乖乖的站在他们身后。

“藤岛さん，最近那批货又出什么问题了？”樱井翔没有说多余的话，直接切入了主题。

“最近实在是查的严，供货商那边的说辞也含糊，我这边已经尽力在协调了。”藤岛殷勤的往他杯子里倒酒，樱井翔看了一眼，并没有要喝的意思。

“过去的一个月我们的货少了四分之一。供货商，运输商，经由你到我这里。”樱井翔用中指关节一下一下的敲着桌面。“我有没有漏掉什么？”

他的声音听不出情绪起伏，倒是对面的藤岛露出了困惑的神色。

“组长，我不明白您的意思。”

不，那不是困惑。是恐惧。

“你不明白？”樱井翔两只手肘撑在桌面上，手指交叉，用手背托住了下巴。“那你告诉我，你什么时候和津田组关系这么好的？”

斑比记得自己上次听到津田组的名字也是在几年前了。当年也是混的风生水起的组织，贩卖军火，经营赌场，也做点皮肉生意。不知为何就急剧衰落了。

松本润从包里拿出一沓照片，数了数递到藤岛面前。“就你这个出入频率，我差点都以为你看上津田家的姑娘了。”

藤岛脸上闪过明显的惊惶，但很快又镇定下来。他张了张口想要说点什么，却被樱井翔打断。

“夫人还好吧。”他看起来很放松，甚至靠到了椅背上。“听说刚刚生了女儿？”

藤岛即将张开的嘴又闭上了，大颗的汗沿着他的额角流下来。他涨红了脸，胸口剧烈的起伏了一下，又想到什么似的吸了口气准备继续说下去。

“你别以为我是一个人来的，我……”

“不要紧张，藤岛さん。你只要买几张机票，带着她们离开就行了。毕竟跟了我这么多年，我不会为难你。”樱井站起来，语气里有种问题已经解决了的轻松。“别让我再看见你就行。”

樱井翔似乎准备离开了，松本润也开始低着头整理他的包。斑比正了正帽檐，准备等松本润起身后就跟上去。这种平淡的发展甚至让他有些失望了。樱井翔已经走到门口，松本润也站起身，他正准备走出去，藤岛突然笑了起来。

他好像刚从慌乱中回过神，语气中混合着劫后余生的松弛和胜券在握的自信。他似乎刚想起自己还有筹码，迫不及待的准备all in。

“我没说要走啊，组长。”他的手摸向身后，急切的寻找着什么。

“你是在找这个吗？”樱井翔在藤岛身后，枪口对准了他的太阳穴。“不走就算了，我不逼你。”

空气突然紧张起来。樱井翔小幅度的转动手腕，黑色的枪口在藤岛的太阳穴上旋转着摩擦，把他额角的皮肤都搅动的紧绷起来。樱井翔没有再说话，可那样的威压让斑比胆战心惊。他突然意识到，对樱井翔来说杀掉一个悉心培养的部下并不是什么值得愧疚的事。他能站在黑道的顶点，就不会在意这些微茫的生命。

“冷吗？”松本润转过身，用手背贴了贴斑比的脸。“你在抖。要不要我帮你捂上眼睛？”

他游离在寒意之外的问候终于让凝结的气氛流转起来。也就是他。斑比摸了摸自己被他碰到的那一小块皮肤。也就是他能在这种氛围里开玩笑了。

“别呀。”樱井翔勾起一边的唇角，眼神却看不出笑意。他把枪从藤岛脑袋上挪开，也一点不担心他会逃跑，扣着扳机的手指转了一圈，把枪托朝向斑比。

“要不要试试？”

斑比向后退了两步，无措的摇了摇头。他没有杀过人，甚至连这种场面都是第一次经历。他看着藤岛太阳穴上那块发红的皮肤，本能的感到恐惧。

好在樱井翔也没用要强迫他的意思，挥挥手示意松本润带他出去。松本抓着他冰凉的手腕带他出门，路过藤岛的时候安慰般的提醒他。

“别等了，他们不会来的。”

木门的隔音效果并不好。斑比觉得自己已经走出了好远，还是清晰的听到了房间内传来的那一声枪响。

“果然该提前带你来见见世面。”比起他来，松本润显得轻松很多。“你这样，酒会门口就会被保安拦下来。谁管你是不是长着一张樱井翔的脸。”

“那我…也是没有经验啊。”斑比想说些辩解的话来，却实在找不到借口。他不得不承认自己的慌乱。他觉得那种情况下的慌乱也是合理的。

“还有两周，你可得努力适应适应。”他们走出仓库，月亮已经升起来了。一辆皮卡停在离门口很近的地方，相叶雅纪正忙着往后车厢上拖人，见他们出来伸手打了个招呼。地上的血迹铺上月光，倒不显得这么触目惊心。侧边有个少年蹲在地上认真的数钱，斑比认出他是那天拿着棒球棍的少年，他手上沾着血，可数的格外投入。

“我们都会帮你，你只要能装出七八分像就行。”松本润带他坐回车上。“你知道樱井组发展得很快，空洞也肯定不少。那些不安分的因素，都要小心的除掉。”

斑比叹了口气，视线在内后视镜里和松本润相接。他发现这个人不笑的时候，眼神和樱井翔如出一辙。

太冷了。斑比打开车窗让海风吹进来。樱井翔在这时回到车里，接过松本润递来的毛巾擦了擦手。他们没有做太多的交流，又驶入了浓稠的黑夜里。


End file.
